victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Borandré
Borandré (B'/eck, T/'or/i and André) is the tri-pairing between Beck Oliver, Tori Vega, and André Harris. Its individual pairings are Bori, Tandré, and Bendré. Borandré can also be called Andoreck (And/ré, T'/or/'i, and B/'eck'), Tandreck (T'''/ori, '''Andr/é,and B/'eck') and or Bendori (Be/ck, A/'nd'/ré, and T/'ori'). Trivia *Beck and André are the two guys most commonly shipped with Tori by the fans. *Beck and André are the two guys that Tori hangs out with the most. *Tori has helped both of them with their romance problems with Jade. *Beck, André, and Tori are pretty normal, unlike the other characters. *Beck and André are Tori's best guy friends while Tori and Beck are André's best friends. *If one considers Jade to be an antagonist, then all three have dated an antagonist, with Tori having dated Ryder and Steven, and André having dated Hope. *Based off of some Slap posts, André might be a Bori shipper. Moments Season 1 Pilot *Both Beck and André try to have Jade be nice to Tori. *Tori chooses them both when asked to make an improv team. *André cheers the loudest out of all the class when Beck and Tori first kiss. Stage Fighting *Both Beck and Tori looked surprised/impressed about André's fight scene. *Beck and André explain stage-fighting to Tori. *André helps pull Tori off Russ, who she is attacking to "save" Beck. Jade Dumps Beck *Beck, André, and Tori are seen hanging out together at lunch. *André and Tori both ask Beck about him and Alyssa Vaughn. *André and Tori both look impressed when Beck drives up in Alyssa's car. Wi-Fi in the Sky *Tori does her project with Beck and André (as well as Cat). *Though neither Beck nor André seem happy that Tori caused Cat to log off, they don't think that Tori acted unreasonably in calling out Cat's childishness and procrastination. The Great Ping Pong Scam *Tori easily defeats them both at ping pong, annoying the two with her smugness. *Beck and André lift Tori out of the machine. *Both want Tori on the ping pong team to the point of being the first two to say it's pointless to try and keep hiding it from her, acknowledging that Tori can't be defeated. *When Tori points out what bad story tellers the other five are, Beck and André seem the most embarassed. *Beck enjoys Tori and André's song. *Both guys seem to all but drool over Tori wearing Jade's dress while they didn't even glance at Jade when she was wearing it. Cat's New Boyfriend *While André and Beck don't seem to approve of what Tori did to Cat and Daniel, they seem the most understanding of her reasons for doing so. Freak the Freak Out *All three think Jade is a gank. Tori calls her one to her face, André agrees with the sentiment while at Karaoke Dokie, and Beck says André could not begin to conceive of just how ganky Jade is. *Both guys (along with Robbie) are annoyed that Tori left them to take care of Trina. The Wood *Beck and André keep Tori away from Jade. *Unlike Jade, all three think that enjoying having one's tummy tickled is something everyone likes, and not a deep, personal secret of Beck and Jade's relationship, looking exasperated at Jade for thinking so. Season 2 Beck Falls for Tori *Before Sikowitz reveals that he's kidding about finding Tori to be terrible, both Beck and André look shocked and ready to call him out. Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Beck and André keep Tori from hurting Robbie. *Beck helps André and Tori to find the letters to spell 'KE$HA' to help her win the concert and relieve her of her painful obligation to Trina. Jade Gets Crushed *André tells Tori that Beck is one of his best friends, the only other candidate for the position would be Tori. *Tori helps André get over his crush, so he won't ruin his friendship with Beck. Terror on Cupcake Street *Tori finds André's and Beck's costumes amusing. *Tori suggests that André and Beck go for help. *When André and Beck don't come back, Tori goes out looking for them, willingly. *Both André and Beck were mad that no one stopped Tori from leaving. *Both André and Beck are stunned that Tori isn't scared of the thugs. Season 3 The Worst Couple *While Beck asked Tori to vocalize how hated his and Jade's relationship has become, André is the one to do it. *Tori and André seem very surprised (and a little proud) that Beck defied Jade by not walking out to her when she reached "10." Driving Tori Crazy *André and Beck both offer to drive Tori to school. Tori Goes Platinum *André (along with Robbie) kisses Tori's cheek when she lets them go see Jade practice for the Platinum Music Awards, but Beck almost kissed Tori because he might have a crush on her. *Both guys applaud Tori's performance at the PMAs. Crazy Ponnie *Beck and André are both concerned when they see that Tori looks tired and awful. *André and Beck sit with Tori in between them on the couch and try to help her relax. *Tori grabs both André and Beck when she is freaked out by Ponnie. Season 4 The Hambone King *Tori asks Beck and André why people are talking to Robbie. *After Tori defeats Gerold Arnpeg, André and Beck carry her on their shoulders and simultaneously declare her the new Hambone King (which she amends to Queen). Opposite Date *The three of them (and Robbie) are eating lunch together and making plans to go to the Museum of Big Bones. *All three would rather go to the museum than help Robbie win a PearPad 3. Three Girls and a Moose *Both Beck and André seem very jealous of Tori's crush on Moose. *Tori dances around both of them while singing LA Boyz much to their amusement. Cell Block *During the play rehersal, all three watch a funny video about two horses. *The girls tried to trick both guys with a picture of Tori's butt-mole, suggesting that both Beck and André would like to see Tori's naked butt. Tori Fixes Beck and Jade *Tori and André explain to Beck that they tried to pay off a guy to ask Jade out to his non-reaction. *Returning the favour, neither Tori or André seem particularly emotionally invested at Beck and Jade getting back together. One Thousand Berry Balls *Beck enjoys Tori and André's performance of Here's 2 Us. Brain Squeezers *Tori chooses both Beck and André to be on her team yet both let Jade steal her spot. Star Spangled Tori *After Tori is humiliated when singing the national anthem, Beck and André try and cheer her up but warn her that the host inviting her to sing on his show might try to humilate her. *Both accompany Tori to the talk show, in spite of their misgivings. *When the boys discover the host is trying to trick Tori, they work to successfully sabotage the trick and get revenge on the host, possibly also trying to make amends for their behaviour on Brain Squeezers. Gallery Love triangle 2.jpg Tumblr lmn4kp0MOD1ql5zkno1 400.gif Thegreatpingpongscambori.png Werf.png Icecreamforkesha10.png Tumblr m1tgaaVGQv1rpnci5o4 250.gif Tumblr m1tgaaVGQv1rpnci5o3 250.gif IMG 2665.PNG IMG 2667.PNG IMG 2713.PNG IMG 2714.PNG IMG 2715.PNG 26.jpg Crazy Ponnie Bori.jpg IMG 7551.PNG IMG 7556.PNG IMG 7557.PNG IMG 7560.PNG Bendreandreshorriblegirl.jpg Borandre777.png Borandrepicture77.png TheSlapvideo04.png TheSlapvideo05.png TheSlapvideo06.png TheSlapvideo07.png TheSlapvideo08.png TheSlapvideo09.png TheSlapvideo11.png JGC31.png JGC26.png TGC109.png TGC108.png RD1125.png RD1124.png VictoriousPromo.png Victoriouspics1 003.PNG Victoriouspics1 002.PNG Victoriouspics1 001.PNG WW130.png WW129.png Abttbk.jpg 2012-09-29 19.43.22.png BorandreTHK.jpg SC20121001-140403-1.jpg Jdb46.png Jdb43.png Jdb39.png Jdb28.png Tori Beck Robbie André.jpeg Andre`-beck--tori-12243944-2560-1700.jpg BTA.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Tri-Pairings